Sakeme No Aisu
by Uchiha Girl 1221
Summary: Itachi tribute with a twist. revised for grammer and because I felt like it nyeh! T for suggested violence.


_**Sakeme no Aisu**_

A small girl with crimson hair and emerald eyes sat alone in a tree. She lived in Otogakure, the land of sound. Her name was Sada Sachi, she was me. My hair was as red as blood, my skin as white as snow, and my eyes as green as emeralds. I only met Sasuke Uchiha a few times when he first came to Otogakure. He seemed to instantly hate me. Many said because of my hair color, others my eyes; later I came to know it was because I reminded him of what he had left behind.

I talked to him some when Orochimaru-sama asked me to train with him. He wasn't very open but I came to understand more about him than most. As time progressed my interest in him turned into infatuation, one he seemed to return until after he came back from one of Orochimaru-sama's longer training sessions. He was from then on cold and emotionless; a stone I could no longer influence visibly.

When our training sessions together ended I was forced into one of Orochimaru's many facilities. He placed a cursed seal on my body and began to hone me as another stone. Emotionless. Silent. Murderous. As a _shinobi_ should be. I was molded and yet even under my hard shell I felt and all I could feel was torment. The seal chipped at my sanity and caused me great pain as it rotted away my body. Eventually the seal was removed by Orochimaru-sama and I was sent elsewhere. Further away from Sasuke, and further away for a chance to live a normal _shinobi_ life.

Years later, I was fifteen almost sixteen but still small. I had heard of Orochimaru's defeat and death, and inwardly I cheered. The Demon was dead at last. I heard of _his _coming to this facility... he wanted Juugo probably, I had yet to hear of his brother's demise and he would not be foolish enough to go after him alone.

As time passed I heard guards fall, and then I heard the loud fighting outside of my door and Juugo's growing hysteria on whom he would kill next down the hall. I ignored it all. Sasuke would be here soon. I, at least, hoped to be freed; my life was pathetic but I did not want to die yet.

When I heard the heavy door locks begin to lift I hoped. And I was right to; the door opened wide, and Sasuke Uchiha looked at me with eyes dead as the fallen leaves of fall. I looked back with a matching expression. He stepped in slowly and pulled his sword. I pray that if he killed me it would be quick. He didn't strike but instead slipped the sharp instrument of death away and kneeling down before me to peer beneath my bangs which had grown over my eyes. I could see a flicker of recognition spark in his eyes and then feel the soft and yet rough touch of calloused fingers stroking my hair away from my face.

I felt a warm wetness streak down my face. Tears. He watched me through semi-hollow eyes. I closed my own under his gaze, he was different now, someone to be feared. I felt something soft on my forehead and then my lips and I jolted in shock. He was kissing me. My heart stuttered and I kissed back. I could feel his lips curve into a smirk against my own. Maybe he hadn't changed at all. His lips traveled down to my throat and his kissed the sensitive skin just below my ear making me shudder. He seemed to purr at my reaction and I feel him get closer, his scent, sweet and warm, becomes stronger and then suddenly I was in his lap (If Karin had seen…what a fit she would have thrown). He kissed me once more and then he began to rid us of clothing, I'm too stunned to protest, and even if I had been able to I wouldn't have. He laid me on the cool ground rather than on the cramped wooden bench I had been sleeping on for months.

His lips ghosted past my ear as he whispered a single word," Mine." He made love to me, if that's what you would call it. He was gentle and slow with me at first and then began working toward his goal. Release. We both attained it. He left me on the floor still stunned, my breathing harsh and body bare. He spared me no backwards glance, and I left the facility long after he was gone. I moved to a small village over the Konoha border and lived in a small house, alone.

After two months I began to get sick and have odd cravings. I went to the village doctor. He pronounced me with child. My breath caught in my throat. It could only be one person's. Sasuke. I lived out my nine months steadily growing in size until the day I had him. Tsubasa Uchiha. Sasuke's son and heir to the Uchiha bloodline. I wondered if he knew and then carried on with my life.

The first year with my son passed quickly and then _he_ showed up at my door. Sasuke Uchiha had returned. He gave me one glance and then looked at his son who was happily throwing things at the wall while laughing jubilantly. Sasuke walked over and picked up the child in his arms before finally speaking. "What is his name?" "Tsubasa."Sasuke paused, as if in thought and his eyes softened "...His name is now Itachi. For my Brother." I didn't question him but instead looked at his face. He had aged far beyond his years. I wondered then if he would stay.

He did.

Though the story should have a happy ending it doesn't. Another year passed quickly. I was pregnant again and well on my way to becoming Sada Uchiha. Disaster struck the village when I was barely three months into my time. The village was massacred by ninja of another land; war had come to the land. They took me and my unborn child out of the world with the rest of the village. All but Sasuke and Itachi. The sole survivors of another massacre. I remember what happened vividly. The ninja had impaled me on a wooden post and I had coughed blood. Then my darkened angel was there having his vengeance. When we were alone I felt his lips on my face. "Sada..." he whispered, torment in his voice. I tried to answer but couldn't find the strength. He kissed my bloodied lips softly," I love you." He said those words to me for the first, last, and only time.

And then... I died.


End file.
